


Accidents happen

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi always said that one of these days Sebastian's habit of throwing and catching the trophy would cause an injury.





	Accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the challenge on Fanfiction Challenge and this post: http://bbcf1sundays.tumblr.com/post/160656995515/damsindistress-seb-in-red#notes

Kimi always said that one of these days Sebastian's habit of throwing and catching the trophy would cause an injury.

It was a race like any other. Sebastian had stormed to the lead with Kimi right behind him. The two drivers shared the podium together with Daniel who had come third.

The trophies were handed out and Sebastian prepared for his usual stint of throwing and catching the trophy.

This time, however, it went wrong.

As Sebastian went to catch the trophy, he missed.

The trophy landed down with a bang on the floor of the podium and right on Kimi's foot.

The Finn gave a cry of pain and promptly fell over, right into Daniel.

The two drivers went sprawling and Sebastian stood there, panic in his eyes.

Instantly he went to Kimi's side as Kimi held his foot and one of the grid girls called for a medic.

"Kimi?" Sebastian asks, gently touching his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Kimi asks through clenched teeth, "I think you've broken my foot."

Sebastian looks at him wide eyed as Daniel struggled upright.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" Sebastian tells him, trying to move Kimi's hand so he could look, but Kimi pushed his hands away.

"No. Get away." Kimi's eyes were full of pain and he glared at Sebastian.

Sebastian felt like he had no air in his lungs as the medic came onto the podium to help Kimi.

Daniel came up to Sebastian and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Come on, he's in safe hands." Daniel says softly, trying to comfort Sebastian.

But the German couldn't keep his eyes off of his injured friend.

With a sigh, Daniel tugged at Sebastian's overalls and all but pulled him off of the podium.

Sebastian let him, feeling numb and worried.

* * *

Kimi was let out of the medical centre an hour later, his foot in a cast.

Sebastian waited outside for him and when he saw Kimi he immediately went over to help him.

"Are you okay? Is it broken?" Sebastian asks, his hands hovering over him.

"What do you think?" Kimi mumbles, hobbling away.

"I just want to help." Sebastian says softly.

Kimi sighs and looks at him. "You can help me to the hotel?"

Sebastian nods, feeling a weight lift from him as he helps Kimi out of the paddock.

* * *

Inside the hotel room, Sebastian gently helps Kimi to the bed and makes sure he's comfortable.

Kimi looks up at him as Sebastian messes with the pillows, his face pale.

"Seb?" Kimi asks, making the German turn to him.

"I know it was an accident, I snapped at you because of the pain. I'm sorry." Kimi says softly.

Sebastian smiles weakly. "I know, but I just don't like seeing you hurt."

"Come here." Kimi pats the side of the bed.

Sebastian looks at him happily and moves around the bed so he can get into the other side.

Once settled, Kimi rests his head on Sebastian's shoulder and sighs. "What a day."

Sebastian nods. "You're telling me."

Kimi sighs and snuggles into his shoulder. "I'm tired."

"Sleep then." Sebastian suggests. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Kimi nods and settles down against Sebastian to sleep.

Once he's fast asleep, Sebastian presses a kiss to the top of Kimi's head then reaches for the hotel remote to watch some TV.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
